DrStartalia and the Holy Grail
by SkullChicka
Summary: 5 teenage girls, a lot of fandoms, and two 9 hour bus rides. We really don't know how it became this, but we are proud of our crack fiction anyway.


**(A/N) I don't know….So, the school band went to Disney Land, and this is what we did on the bus. I like to call it ****Attack of the Fandoms****, but that isn't the name we agreed on. If you curious, BTW, we scored an excellent and our school came in 3****rd**** for middle school and junior high concert bands. And, if you're curious about the standing of my Vocaloid song-fic, I'll be starting that over because I screwed that up. It will be better the second time around, trust me. Without further ado, I present **** and the Holy Grail****. OH! And the names are based off the parts and instruments the friends who don't have fanfiction accounts play. So, Sushi and I are just keeping our account names ^_^**

**(/barisax/) **There once was an amazing magician! He had the biggest, coolest castle made and designed by

**(/clarinet1/) **Goofy. Then, Mater declared war on the magician and

**(/clarinet2/) **evil monkeys of doom rained on their heads. It proved

**(/Sushi/) **to be a bloody battle, until everything suddenly froze and they were stuck in mid-war for 100 years,

**(/SkullChicka/) **just like the 100 year war. The war was the cause of a lot of lost lives. This is where we meet our hero, one of the few lives that weren't lost.

**(/barisax/) **Sir Francis! (**A/N** **this was a random name, till I pointed out that it was France, js**) He was a brave soldier that escaped the horrids of war! Now that is everyone dead, he is determined

**(/clarinet1/) **find his true love, dead or alive. Her name was

**(/clarinet2/) **Ammy and her name was that of royalty, but he was a lower class. So he

**(/Sushi/) **did everything the heroes of legend did to win her over. However, right before asking her, she went off with Doctor Who in the Tardis.

**(/SkullChicka/) **Sir Francis was beyond sad. He roamed the side of a lake before he found a girl. He approached the girl with blonde pigtails sitting on a bench looking rather pissed.

**(/barisax/) **It turns out that Doctor Who replaced her with Ammy. Francis and the girl, Elizabeth, were talking about revenge. They then decided

**(/clarinet1/) **to team up with Cuba and Canada to help people who survived with injuries.

**(/clarinet2/) **But, aliens came and gave them medical stuff that helped them. In return, they helped them with

**(/Sushi/) **their "Doctor Who" situation. Francis and Elizabeth, whose name turned out to really be Alice (**A/N I made them change the name, it just needed to have some FrUk, even if it is Francexfem!England. Close enough, right?), **build an army to take them down.

**(/SkullChicka/) **Together, Francis and Alice, who tended to be mad at someone, trained the army. Francis wasn't very good at war, but Alice's brother once controlled an empire that spanned over continents. (**A/N, at this point, I wrote a joke at the top of the notebook page. How do you sink an American battle ship? Have the French build it!)**

**(/barisax/) **He joined Francis and Alice with the army. They rose up and tool over Earth. They then realized that could be anywhere! They now had all the aliens hiding on Earth helping them. They used the alien allies to build the closest thing to a Tardis they could. It worked perfect, so they went to recruit more alien fighters! Once they had the biggest army in history they,

**(/clarinet1/) **built a rainbow. The rainbow would make everyone happy and want to fight. It would also double as a road to the other end of the galaxy. (**A/N I just realized we had Rainbow Road o.O someone grab my Game Cube!) **

**(/clarinet2/) **There was peace for a million years, but than a swarm of

**(/Sushi/) **seekers swooped (which is bad) down upon the alien army, freezing them all to be harvested by the Collectors! Now, Francis and Alice were alone!

**(/SkullChicka/) **Francis used this as an opportunity to make a move on Alice. Alice denied the promise for sexy time and continued to curse Francis out. Like, seriously. That was just sexual assault. That bloody wanker.

**(/barisax/) **He was sad, so he ran away to find a 3 love. He couldn't find anyone for 937 years. He found

**(/clarinet1/) ** a large object floating in the ocean. A strange person named Sealand **(A/N Dear Microsoft Word, Y U NO MAKE SEALAND WORD ****ლ****(**ಠ**益**ಠ**ლ****) Best Wishes! SkullChicka) **was on it, and he fell in love as soon as he saw him. That was when he realized that

**(/clarinet2/) **he was chained to a rock never to be free. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't break it. He told him

**(/Sushi/) **that the only way to break the chain was to find a mystical crystal spear. So, Francis set out to free Sealand.

**(/SkullChicka/) **As Sealand waited for Francis, Alice appeared. Sealand spent the time with Alice complaining about Alice's brother who he claimed was a big jerk. Alice just tuned him out, since she pretty much hated everyone.

**(/barisax/) **Sealand said that her brother was the one that chained him. Once Francis returned, Alice was still there. The first thing he did was sword fight to the death with Alice. They tied :/ but Alice left Sealand was then freed and they set off to

**(/clarinet1/) **have a happy bromance. **(A/N BROOOMANCE! NOTHING REALLY GAY ABOUT IT, NOOOOO, NOTHING WRONG WITH BE- oh, sorry. I'll stop singing). **They rode off into the sunset on a narwhal not really knowing where they were going. Then they saw

**(/clarinet2/) **a ship with "Unicorn Swag" on the side and was run by bronies **(A/N this story just got 20% cooler) **They

**(/Sushi/)** ditched the ship, but kept the bronies. They brought them back to the army he and Alice had left behind, because the Tardis war was still going on after all.

**(/SkullChicka/) **Sealand chilled with Alice until her brother came with a scary stoic dude. Sealand yelled "PAPA!" and hugged the scary dude, whose name was Berwald. Alice's brother sat next to Alice and had a cup of tea.

**(/barisax/) **Sealand avoided Alice's brother at all costs, but he offered Sealand tea, of course.  
Sealand ran after Sir Francis because he thought the tea was poison. They then set off to

**(/clarinet1/) **find the Holy Grail. They came across a bridge that stretched across a vast crevice. A strange man there told them to cross the bridge they had to answer three questions. **(A/N and so the plot thickens)**

**(/clarinet2/) **They accepted to answer the questions. They were:

**(/Sushi/) **1) What is the difference between a ladder and a step ladder?

**(/SkullChicka/) **2) Who suspects the Spanish Inquisition? And

**(/barisax/) **3) What is your favorite color?

**(/clarinet1/) **Alice answered all three questions correctly. They all crossed the bridge behind her after pushing the man into the crevice because they were sick of his stupid questions **(A/N wow, brutal…Y U EVIL ****ლ****(**ಠ**益**ಠ**ლ****)) **

**(/clarinet2/) **And stupid they weren't because there questions could save their lives.

**(/Sushi/) ** Because they couldn't suspect the Spanish Inquisition, Berwald died in the comfy chair. When the found a step ladder, Alice's brother and Alice got in a fight over what it was and ended up killing each other.

**(/SkullChicka/) **Then, a magical pegacorn **(A/N either a Pegasus with a horn or a unicorn with wings) **flew across the sky, restoring life to Alice, her brother, and Berwald. The only problem was that they had no memory BA BA BUMMM!

**(/barisax/) **They all ran around in a panic! The pegacorn stopped them to restore some memory.

**(/clarinet1/) **Once they remembered everything again, Germany came and killed them all. **(A/N my god, our Canada has snapped. This is the 2****nd**** time she had people die) **

**(/clarinet2/) A/N I'm pretty sure she fell asleep right about now…so she isn't in the rest of part 1**

**(/Sushi/) **As it turned out, Berwald wasn't dead but instead asleep. He was horrified when he saw everyone dead, and after making out with Tino, he got the Holy Grail and brought everyone back to life.

**(/SkullChicka/) **When everyone was awake, Berwald had to remind everyone that Tino was his wife. Tino freaked out and was all like "hellz no bitches" but Sealand was all like "yes you are mama"

**(/barisax/) **Then Sir Francis and the magician rode on a giant T-Rex! They were like "Hey! Let's go find the Dr!" River Song had joined them too. Everyone got on the dino and hunted the Dr.

**(/clarinet1/) **While on their hunt, they found Mathias! He joined their hunt and they finally found the Doctor.

**(/Sushi/) **An epic war commenced, involving at least 3 different time periods and interferences in 5 other wars.

**(/SkullChicka/) **The war continued until Berwald and Mathias got so mad at each other over something trivial that Lukas and Emil could tell from Alderon. **(A/N the band director was slightly annoyed that we had to ask how to spell Alderon LOLZ)**

**(/barisax/) **, with a time traveling box, left to heaven. It's the only place he hasn't been. The magician and River couldn't even poof there. They then gave up and went to fight the rebels!

**(A/N) I'm sure you love my little comments throughout this weird weird story. Okay, there is 2 parts. Part 1 was written to Disney and Part 2 was written on the return trip. We had a lot of fun!.**


End file.
